Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-5n - 6}{n + 1} \div \dfrac{1}{9}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{-5n - 6}{n + 1} \times \dfrac{9}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-5n - 6) \times 9} {(n + 1) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-45n - 54}{n + 1}$